Moonlit Confessions
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: Hermione does her best to get Ron to fall for her. But will she be sucessful?
1. Extreme Measures

__

Disclaimer: Anything that sounds familiar doesn't belong to me.

AN- For once it's Ron giving Hermione the run around instead of the other way round this Fic is set in Harry and Ron's 5th year at Hogwarts

*

Hermione stood outside the portrait hole her stomach was a pit of nerves and she was shaking uncontrollably. Why was she doing this? What was she trying to prove? When she'd left her own common room minutes earlier this had seemed like a good idea now as she stood there in the cold the reality of what she was about to do hit her.

"I can't believe it" she mumbled to herself "this isn't the way to get his attention" she smiled glad she wouldn't have to go through with it after all and made to leave.

"Hermione Granger fancy seeing you down here" too late his dreary voice drummed in her ears she turned to face him.

"Mal… I mean Draco just the man I wanted to see" she cooed sweetly her sweetest smile plastered firmly on her face.

"Really?" Malfoy smiled obviously pleased to hear that. It was common knowledge that for the past few months he'd been crushing on Hermione. The thought of this usually repulsed her but now she could use his affections to her advantage.

"Of course" Hermione said smiling still

"And why is that then?" he asked trying not to sound interested

"Well as you know" she started getting straight to the point "Spring Fling is this Saturday and I wondered if you'd" did she really want to do this? "Accompany me" she'd done it now there was no turning back 'where's that time turner when you need it?" she thought to herself. What had she done? Surely there was better ways to get someone's attention. This had however been the only one she'd thought might actually work.

"You want me to go to Spring Fling with you?" Draco said in disbelief Hermione reluctantly nodded "please say no" she thought to herself she knew however his answer would be yes that was exactly why she'd asked him.

"Well I guess I could" he replied not trying to sound to desperate 

"Perfect met me in the entrance hall at 8" he nodded casually and waited until she was completely out of sight before doing his happy dance all the way down the corridor.

*

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table starring in to space unaware of what Harry was saying to him

"Then I thought we could dance naked for a week to welcome the harvest" Harry said slightly agitated that Ron's attention had been lost ever since Hermionie had come down to breakfast.

"Sure sounds like fun" Ron replied Harry punched him in the arm…hard "what was that for?" he asked startled out of his dazed state.

"I'm in the middle of a crisis here" he said half serious " your help would be much appreciated" Ron smiled sheepishly at this 

"Ok you have my full attention shoot"

"You gladly" Harry said laughing "but seriously I don't know how to ask her to Spring Fling" Harry had found it easy asking girls out before but there was something about this particular one that made his knees shake and his mouth go dry.

"Who" Ron asked completely oblivious 

"Ron" Harry sighed a loss for words

"Sorry I'm washing my hair," he said unable to remain serious neither apparently could Dean or the rest of the Gryffindor's around them as the table was suddenly an uproar of laughter which increased when Harry threw his toast at him.

"He's talking about Susan" Seamus said helpfully

"Oh of course" Ron smiled "just go over and ask her" he added

"I can't I don't know why I just can't" he said returning to his seat

"Can't what?" Hermione asked seeing her chance to tune into the conversation

"Ask Susan to Spring Fling" Neville informed her

"Just ask her," she said repeating Ron's earlier advice "That's what I did" she gladly noted Ron's almost choking on his crumpet

"And who did you ask?" he asked through a mouth full of food

"Malfoy" she told them before taking a bite of her muffin to keep herself from laughing at Ron and Harry's bemused expressions 

"Malfoy" they echoed in perfect unison at which she nodded

"Are you mad?" Dean asked her obviously not quite believing her she shook her head but thought to herself 'no I'm just desperate'

"So why Malfoy?" Ron asked in disbelief. Images of the Yule Ball danced round his mind. First Krum now Malfoy why was she doing this to him did she like to torture him like this?

"Why not?" she replied casually "I needed a date and he was very much available and only to eager to take me" she added the last part for Ron's benefit

"You could have asked…" Ron refrained from saying me and instead said "anyone but him!"

Hermione merely smiled before changing the subject "I'll ask her for you if you like" she told Harry who nodded enthusiastically in agreement. With a triumphant smile at Ron's obvious look of jealously she turned and made her way to where Susan was sitting with her friend Hannah

*

"Padma" Dean said 

"Pavarti" was Neville's reply 

"Watch her she's a nightmare" Harry said Neville appeared to look rather scared and he tried to convince him he was joking

"What about you Seamus?" Ron asked 

"Lavender" he replied sheepishly 

"Again" everyone said laughing at the pink tinge his cheeks had acquired

"Why don't you take her?" Harry asked Ron had been trying to find an alternative date for Hermione since he'd found out she was taking Malfoy. It was now Friday and with the dance tomorrow he was running out of options and he was the obvious choice anyway.

"I can't" he replied flatly

"And why is that?" Dean asked curiously

"I'm taking Hannah" he grinned 

"You kept that quiet didn't you" Harry laughed as Ron went as red his hair

Hermione sat on the stairs until now she'd been enjoying Ron's desperate bid to find her a new date. She'd been waiting for him to realize he'd have to do it and finally give into his 'true' feelings for her. But it had all suddenly backfired. He'd been taking Hannah the whole time this called for extreme measures. She swiftly and silently made her way back up to bed "Hannah Abbot" she muttered to herself "let the games begin!" The pretty Hufflepuff didn't stand a chance.

__

AN- Please, please, please R&R I'll try and update my other stories soon I've been a bit busy hopefully this is good enough to keep you going lol 


	2. Preparations

__

Disclaimer - anything familiar isn't mine.

AN - 2 Words Hermionie Hannah Abbot. Lol. Ok this next chapter is set on the day of the dance and we see a more devious side to Hermionie. Thanx to all those who reviewed the first part of this Fic. 

*

Hermione sat in the chair next to her bed; which couldn't be seen for all the clothes she'd piled on to it, thinking about what to wear. Usually this kind of thing didn't bother her but how did she expect to get Ron from Hannah if she didn't look perfect. She was getting nowhere like this how would she know she'd look better than Hannah if she didn't know what the competition was wearing. 

'That's it then" she said to herself "I'll just go have a look at what she's put out" she made her way down the stairs grabbing her bag and wand as she passed. 

*

Hermione stood concealed behind a pillar. She had a good view of the Hufflepuff portrait hole, all she had to do was wait for someone to go in and she could sneak in behind them. The thing was no one seemed to be going in or coming out for that matter. The whole corridor was deserted.

"I can't believe Justin managed to change the password" Ernie said, Hermione flattened herself against the wall so as not to be seen.

"Yeah but have you heard what to?" a girl Hermione knew as Susan replied "Cheese has a tendency to smell!"

Hermione frowned that was a rather odd password and long to. The two Hufflepuff's however unaware of her presence past right by her and carried on down the hall laughing at Justin's stroke of ingenious.

"Damn," Hermione said coming out of hiding neither of the two Hufflepuff's had gone in to their tower. She made to leave before spinning back round and marching straight up to the portrait hole. 'What had Susan said the password was?' she thought to herself.

"Cheese has a tendency to smell," she said clearly 

"If you say so" a rather sleepy Jester replied before swinging open to reveal Hufflepuff common room. It looked just like Gryffindor's she thought to herself only very yellow. She made her way over to the stairs presuming the girls dormitory would be at the top, like it was in Gryffindor's tower. 

She had been right this tower was no different to that of her own house, on finding and entering the girls dorm she began to look for clues that would reveal where Hannah slept.

Almost immediately she spotted the pale blue cloak Hannah had been wearing that morning when she'd gone for a walk with Ron. 'Bingo' she thought to herself smiling. The beds were set out like in her own dormitory 5 four posters set in a circle. Hannah's was situated in the middle of the room opposite the door. And hanging from the curtain rail of her bed was a beautiful dress.

Hermione looked at it longingly it was beautiful. It was ankle length with a close fitting bodice and the skirt cascaded down like that of a wedding gown, it shimmered different colours in the light, Hermione watched as it changed from deep purple to blood red. She sighed how was she going to outdo this dress it was gorgeous. Ron would love her in it and she'd be left with Malfoy. She sat on the end of Hannah's bed it was her own fault why had she thought this would work? 

"It still can," she thought to herself a small smile spreading across her face. 

Rummaging in her pocket she retrieved her wand. Tapping it on the side of her face she thought of the spells she knew wondering which would cause the most damage. 

At last one came to her "ifarempaintius" she said pointing her wand at Hannah's beautiful dress. 

There was a flash and green smoke entwined itself up the skirt and around the bodice. When the smoke cleared where it had touched the fabric was smeared a dirty brown colored paint. She chuckled to herself success. Pocketing her wand she made her way to the door. Suddenly she heard footsteps on the stone stairs that led to the dormitory someone was coming here. Franticly Hermionie dived under the closest bed just as the door opened to reveal non other than Hannah and her friend Susan. Hermione smiled now she would get to see Hannah's face when she saw the state her dress was in. 

She heard Hannah gasp, she had to stop herself from laughing and blowing her cover. 

"Oh Susan I'm so sorry" she said sadly "Who would be so cruel that they'd spoil your dress?" 

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Susan run from the room tears streaming down her face closely followed by Hannah. She came out from underneath the bed. "Whoops" was all she said. In the back of her mind she wished this had never happened, that she'd just asked Ron to the dance instead of playing these stupid games. She liked Hannah and wished Susan hadn't gotten hurt but she really wanted Ron and she would stop at nothing to get him!

Standing in the doorway she listened as the portrait hole closed. She was safe. Hannah must of left her cloak on Susan's bed and she'd presumed it was hers. She wandered from bed to bed wondering which one Hannah really slept in. It was obviously one of the ones next to Susan's, as everyone knew they were best friends and had been for a long time. The bed on the left was all neatly made with no clues to determine who's it was the other however had a book resting on the pillow. 

She lent down picking it up Emma by Jane Austen. On the inside cover in neat handwriting was the name _Hermione Granger._ She smiled again she'd lent this to Abigail Whiste last week she was also a fan of Jane Austen and had been dying to read Emma. Hermionie had gladly lent her, her copy. The bed on the left must be Hannah's. She went back over and sat down. There was a picture of her and the rest of the 5th year Hufflepuff's in a pink frame on her bed side table along with a hair brush, some bobbles, a lip gloss and a mirror. She could hide one of them but no doubt she'd be able to lend it off someone else. No what she hid had to be irreplaceable and cause some kind of problem at the dance. She sat swinging her feet backwards and forwards when she felt her ankle clip something. Looking under the bed to see what it was she retrieved a shoebox.

"Of course," she thought to herself "you can't dance in one shoe" she giggled as she lifted the lid and removed one of the pale pink sandals and put it in her bag. Now that was done she could go back to deciding what to wear. She didn't know what the dress looked like but she did know it was pink. 


	3. Time to party

__

Disclaimer - anything familiar isn't mine

AN - This chapter tells of the girls getting ready for the dance and the working around the problems Hermione's interventions have caused.

*

Hermione sat at her dressing table peering in the mirror. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a mass of rollers thanks to Kallie Jennerson, her nails were a soft blue courtesy of Larissa Goodmane and her face was green from the avocado facemask Pavarti had given her. It was the same for every dance they would help each other out so they all looked perfect.

"Ok you can rinse now" Pavarti called over from her own dressing table. Each girl took a face cloth from a little basin of warm water and washed their mask off.

"Ok we need to get in to our dresses before we do makeup" Lavender instructed 

"What if we smudge?" Larissa asked

"We wont" Hermione answered confidently. She picked up her wand smiling at her "protection spell" they all giggled how muggles got along without magic was beyond them even those who had previously. They carried on gossiping and giggling while they got changed. Hermione spared a quick thought for Hannah, but after a moment it as gone.

*

In the Hufflepuff girls dormitory a similar scene was unfolding. Hannah had her hair in loose ringlets held in a ponytail. She was leaning over Susan's dress scrubbing at it. She held it up for her to see Abigail gasped opening her eyes Susan screeched in delight the brown muddy marks had been washed away and the dress was as good as new.

Susan rushed at Hannah hugging her like there was no tomorrow "Thank you so much" she said happily

"No probz" Hannah replied returning the hug "I told you magical wash for stubborn stains would work" she was immediately enveloped in another hug. 

"Why don't you put it on" Abby suggested, Susan smiled and went to do so.

Hannah slipped into her own dress. It was a gorgeous pale purple it had an off the shoulder bodice and an above the knee cut. Her shoes were also pale purple strappy sandals. She pulled her honey blonde hair from its pony and let it flow down around her shoulders in soft curls. She wore a little makeup light and sparkly to give her a bit of shimmer. She sprayed her hair and shoulders with glitter that shone in the light. She was ready. She sat down on her bed watching as Susan brushed her neckline red hair straight and Abby, well she wasn't sure what Abby was doing. She watched as she pulled everything from her trunk and threw it round the room. Her ankle length powdered pink dress still hung from her curtain rail.

*

Hermione smiled as she looked at her reflection. Her dress was periwinkle blue and clung to her nicely defining her curves. Sitting just above the knee it had spaghetti straps and the back crisscrossed all the way down to her waist. Her chocolate brown hair hung in corkscrew ringlets down her back. Some had been left to shape her face setting it all of nicely. Her coffee brown eyes shone in the light. Slipping in to her matching sandals she waited as the rest of the girls added the finishing touches to there outfit Hannah's shoe lay forgotten at the bottom of her trunk.

*

"It's no use it's lost!" Abby wailed. Hannah looked up from the book she was reading. Emma by Jane Austen. Abby had borrowed it earlier in the week from Hermione and had talked about it so much she'd had to read it before she returned it. 

"What's lost?" she asked her forlorn friend 

"My sandal" she replied "you know my baby pink one's well one's missing, I put them in the shoe box under my bed and now one's gone"

"Maybe you misplaced it" Hannah rationalized

"How can you misplace one shoe?" she sighed flopping down on her bed. Susan came and sat down beside her

"Well it can't have gone very far" she said reasonably "and who would take one shoe?" She picked up the photo from Abby's bedside table, it showed all the 5th year Hufflepuff's on their very first day of school, and they all had one. Susan couldn't help but smile at how much they had changed.

Hannah came and stood beside her "We should take another, of us all in our fling gear" she commented the other girls nodded in agreement "and I think Summer has some frosted pink sandals, they're not baby pink but they'll go. You're a size 4 right" 

Abby nodded suddenly brightening all was not lost. Hannah headed for the common room where summer was waiting with the other Hufflepuff's. It was almost time for the much awaited spring fling to begin! 

__

AN - Who indeed hope you liked it please R&R it's much appreciated


End file.
